


the things i did yesterday are already boring

by solomoli



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward, Beomgyu The Confident and The Awkward, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Taehyun is the same too though, they truly are the perfect match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomoli/pseuds/solomoli
Summary: With their ties loose on their necks, school blazers draped on his chair. Beomgyu asks Taehyun,"Do you want to do something today?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	the things i did yesterday are already boring

**Author's Note:**

> was very inspired to write this because of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/antibeomjun/status/1307525519097782272?s=21)
> 
> the title is from poppin star by txt 
> 
> smiles

  
  
  
  
  


The warm, orange hues of the setting sun illuminates the modest room. The windows are slightly open and there’s a breeze coming in, the sound quiet mixed in with the occasional soft giggles filling in the space, the curtains swaying gently. 

On the bed across from the window, Taehyun is sitting with one leg propped up while the other hangs down barely touching the floor. Beomgyu sits on the floor and has his back against the bed, right next to Taehyun’s leg. He plays with the cuffs of Taehyun’s pants. They stare at each other, warmth pooling out of their eyes, talking about their day and everything in between. 

Their school blazers draped on Beomgyu’s desk chair, ties loose on their necks, and the door locked. They are in their own world.

  
  


They don’t find a problem with filling silence with conversation, they don’t see each other for most parts of their days due to the fact that they’re in different classes, so there’s a lot to tell. But sometimes they enjoy just sitting in the silent company of the other. Just knowing that they’re next to each other is enough. 

Beomgyu smiles up at Taehyun, the rays of sun hitting his skin just right. Golden hour looks the best on him, Beomgyu thinks. “Do you want to do something today?”

“The sun’s going down, hyung.” Taehyun stares back at Beomgyu, his heart rate increasing. Taehyun doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to those fond eyes of his. Taehyun may have bigger eyes, but you can see the whole universe in Beomgyu’s. His eyes never lie.

The said eyes roll and the face it adorns contorts in a foolish way, “We don’t necessarily have to go outside, silly.” Beomgyu tugs at a loose thread on Taehyun’s pants. Taehyun gently shakes his leg.

“Then let’s do our homework.” Taehyun suggests, knowing Beomgyu will pout at it. As expected, he does but to Taehyun’s surprise, Beomgyu stands up to grab his backpack and joins Taehyun on the bed. Taehyun watches with wide eyes as Beomgyu takes out his textbooks and paperwork, splaying them out on the bed. 

“You’re not going to complain?” He asks.

Beomgyu shrugs nonchalantly, opening a notebook, “Duty calls.” When Taehyun doesn’t move, Beomgyu looks at him, “You’re doing it too right?”

Taehyun cracks a smile, “Yeah.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Beomgyu and Taehyun only started this very recently, a little over three weeks ago. It came in the form of a late night walk after a spontaneous trip to a convenience store together to eat ramen. Beomgyu asked Taehyun if he wanted to hangout hours after they both went home to their respective homes from school. And Taehyun, he could never refuse anything Beomgyu asks of him if he tried, he would never want to. 

That night ended with two confessions and a lot of uncertainty, but the next day Beomgyu visited Taehyun in between classes and asked to hangout once more. 

Four days of “hangouts” and subtle flirting, Taehyun took the furthest step in their relationship by finally grabbing Beomgyu’s hand on the fifth day of their dates, he also finally had the guts to admit that their hangouts were dates. Dates to the arcade, dates to the rice cake shop near the school, ice cream dates, ramen dates.

_ “What are we?” Taehyun had asked. _

_ “Whatever you want us to be.” _

_ “Do you want to be my boyfriend then?” _

_ Beomgyu said yes.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Beomgyu keeps staring at Taehyun while they work, his gaze burning on his skin and he loves it. Taehyun’s not completely innocent either because he’s doing the same. Some odd game of tag to see who catches the other staring first. The sun is almost to the horizon now, Beomgyu’s window has a clear view of the setting sun. Taehyun moves his eyes to Beomgyu and catches him staring. Beomgyu doesn’t look away, on his face is a smile. Sloppy, fond? Who cares, Taehyun loves it. One corner of his lip lifts up and betrays him. He must look a little silly.

“Is there something on my face?” He asks Beomgyu. Beomgyu's smile only gets wider.

He shakes his head, “No,” His lips on a pout by the end of the syllable, “I just think you compliment the sun the best.” Beomgyu leans forward, putting his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on his knee. He wiggles his eyebrows at Taehyun, aiming to tease, “You’re practically the sun incarnate.”

Taehyun lets out a laugh, he gently pushes Beomgyu’s face to the side to break his gaze on him, “Okay yeah, whatever.”

Beomgyu grabs the wrist of the same hand, “No, I’m being serious!” Beomgyu insists, his eyes growing wide. “Do you know you're different in the morning than you are in the afternoon?”

“How?” Taehyun scrunches his face, pink slowly blooming on his cheeks, “Do I look less tired in the afternoon?”

Beomgyu shakes his head once again, “In the morning you’re pretty, and in the afternoon you’re awfully pretty.”

This time, Taehyun fully shoves Beomgyu’s face to the mattress, “You’re unbelievable.”

Beomgyu’s laugh is muffled by the sheets, Taehyun uses the hand he pushed with and his other to lift what he shoved on the bed. “You’re annoying.” Taehyun says, squeezing Beomgyu’s cheeks on every syllable. Beomgyu only laughs harder.

When the laughter dies down, what Beomgyu leaves behind is a smile so soft it makes Taehyun’s body lose all it’s tension. Warmer than the setting sun behind them, warmer than the rays. It settles in Taehyun’s chest deeply. He’s never felt like this before.

“Hey Taehyun,” Beomgyu calls, his voice a bit squashed by Taehyun’s hands. Taehyun goes to remove them but Beomgyu stops him before they can even leave his face, his palms resting on the sides of his jaw now. Beomgyu’s hands over his. “Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

Taehyun takes in a breath, “No.” He lets a beat pass, scans Beomgyu’s face for any changes in his expression but he finds that he’s still looking at Taehyun as gently as ever. Taehyun strokes the apples of Beomgyu’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Have you?”

Beomgyu grins, “No.” He giggles, “Can I tell you something?”

Somehow feeling out of breath, Taehyun nods. When Beomgyu inches his face closer to Taehyun’s, he feels as if his heart is stuttering, stopping. Taehyun feels nervous but the feeling of anticipation makes him curious, excitement filling up his veins. The closer Beomgyu gets, the harder Taehyun’s heart pounds on his chest.

“I kinda want to kiss you right now.”

Taehyun lets out a gentle laugh, mind going a little crazy. “Kinda?” 

Beomgyu tries to stifle his smile, the corners of his lips lifting higher. He’s so close at this point. Taehyun can see all the tiny details that on his pretty, pretty face. At this moment however, Taehyun can only focus on one thing. “A lot, maybe.” Beomgyu’s lips spell out. Feels his breath on his skin.

Taehyun glances at Beomgyu’s eyes and he’s watching him so intently. Gaze fleeting all over his face, always coming back to the spot he wants to touch the most. Beomgyu places one of his hands on the base of Taehyun’s neck.

“Will you let me?” The words a ghost on Taehyun’s lips, feels more than he hears. Beomgyu’s nose almost touching his. Taehyun’s heart is at his throat.

“Of course.”

Taehyun flutters his eyes closed, feeling the hand on his neck slide to the back of his head and the one on his hand move down his arm. The gentleness of his movements makes Taehyun shiver. Beomgyu’s smile seems to reach his ear. 

Taehyun hears Beomgyu shuffle closer. Beomgyu tugs on Taehyun’s arm and Taehyun lets it fall down on their laps. He tilts Taehyun’s head to the side, Taehyun almost vibrating. But then, Beomgyu pauses. Taehyun can feel that he’s stopped moving. He scrunches his face.

“What are you doing?” Taehyun whispers, still not opening his eyes.

Beomgyu laughs a bit, Taehyun raising his eyebrows in surprise. His cool facade breaking in front of him, “To be honest, I don’t know.”

Taehyun opens his eyes but Beomgyu immediately covers them with his hand, “No! Don’t open your eyes, this is embarrassing.” Taehyun tries not to laugh. 

“Hyung, it’s okay. I don’t know what I’ll be doing either. If you’re doing something wrong I’ll most likely not know.”

Beomgyu pouts, “It’ll probably feel wrong though.” He grumbles.

Taehyun takes the hand that’s covering his eyes and holds it, “It’ll be fine, hyung. I promise.” 

Beomgyu looks at their joined hands and moves his gaze into Taehyun’s. Beomgyu’s eyes are a bit wide, hesitance filling them but they hold all of the wonders of the world, Taehyun definitely will never get used to them. 

“Okay, close your eyes again.” Beomgyu murmurs and Taehyun does what he’s told.

In no time, Beomgyu closes their proximity again. He does it so fast that Taehyun gasps, feeling the air of his movement. But once again he stops right in front of his lips. Taehyun frowns.

“If you don’t do it, I wi-“

Beomgyu cuts him off by putting pressure on his chin, making him close his mouth, and finally pressing his lips on Taehyun’s. Taehyun hums in surprise. 

It’s not really what Taehyun expected, but he’s not quite sure what he was expecting at all. Beomgyu’s lips are soft and a little wet. Taehyun doesn’t move and Beomgyu doesn’t either. A second or two passes by and no one moves.

Beomgyu, unable to take it anymore, starts laughing. His lips still pressed against Taehyun’s. 

“I’m sorry, I really don’t know what to do next.” Beomgyu clutches his stomach, finding the situation extremely hilarious.

Taehyun hits Beomgyu’s shoulders, furrowing his eyebrows. “You’re an idiot.” He states, but he’s starting to laugh now too, feeling flustered and shy.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” Beomgyu cups Taehyun’s cheeks and brings him closer to his face, giving Taehyun’s lips two pecks. Taehyun turns red.

The doorknob on Beomgyu’s door rattles and three knocks are heard over their laughter, quieting them down. Taehyun’s heart jumps to his throat, feeling like he’s been caught somehow.

“Beomgyu? We have dinner ready, Taehyun can join if he’d like.” Beomgyu’s mother calls out. 

Beomgyu kisses his cheek before leaning off the bed to yell out his answer, “Okay!” He leans back to Taehyun, “Do you wanna stay for dinner?”

Taehyun has an internal conflict. He doesn’t really have a problem conversing and interacting with Beomgyu’s parents, in fact they love him. But Taehyun’s not quite sure how he’s going to face them after their…  _ attempt _ at kissing. Beomgyu’s parents love Taehyun knowing he’s Beomgyu’s  _ friend _ , not boyfriend—not yet at least. Maybe Beomgyu’s parents have a clue, maybe they don’t. It’s the same with his. Beomgyu can tell he’s hesitating because he looks like he’s about to tell Taehyun that it’s okay if he doesn’t stay, so Taehyun forms his answer.

“Yeah, lets eat.” Because he’s hungry, and he’ll make it out okay.

  
  
  
  
  


Dinner did go well, Taehyun made it out great. They had a mixture of homemade food and takeout because Beomgyu’s parents are both busy people. 

They’re back in Beomgyu’s room, Taehyun getting ready to leave as the sun is fully down and he has to get home. He has to walk a few blocks to get home but it’s okay because he’s done this plenty of times before. Staying this late in Beomgyu’s house is not something that is new in their relationship, not when they’ve been friends since their first year of highschool.

Taehyun zips up his backpack and puts on the jacket Beomgyu is lending him. Beomgyu insists that he wears a jacket at this time of the night, scolding Taehyun for never bringing his own. Taehyun just smiles at that.

Standing next to the door of Beomgyu’s room, still inside, they face each other. Beomgyu leaning on the wall beside it with Taehyun in front of him, a foot or less away. Beomgyu looks sheepish, like he’s guilty of something.

“What is it?” Taehyun asks him.

Beomgyu rubs the back of his neck, “Nothing really… Just, sorry that I had to make your first kiss awkward…”

Taehyun grabs one of Beomgyu’s hands, “Gyu, you don’t have anything to apologize for. It’s your first kiss too.” Taehyun starts playing with Beomgyu’s fingers. “Plus aren’t first kisses supposed to be awkward anyways?”

Beomgyu hums, “I guess, but I don’t know… I guess I wanted it to be special.”

“Beomgyu it was special, it was cute.” Taehyun reassures him, “Also, ‘cause it was with you.”

Beomgyu beams, unable to stop his grin from growing, “That’s cute, you’re so cute.” He squeezes Taehyun’s cheeks while his own ears grow red.

Taehyun sticks his tongue out at him, “You’re annoying.” Beomgyu hums happily in response.

When Taehyun starts to move, Beomgyu is expecting him to open the door to leave, so he gets off the wall to move away. 

Instead, what Taehyun does is grab the back of Beomgyu’s head with one hand and bring him down to his lips. Beomgyu yelps and grabs Taehyun’s waist, not expecting the action at all.

Taehyun uses that as an opportunity to move his lips against Beomgyu’s, with Beomgyu following his rhythm. Softly and gently, nothing is rushed. Taehyun cards his hand through the hair on the back of Beomgyu’s neck, tilting his head the other way to kiss Beomgyu’s lips in a different angle. Beomgyu pulls him in closer, the press of their lips slowly deeping as the seconds tick by. 

Beomgyu keeps pulling him closer and closer that they stumble. Taehyun has to grab on the wall behind Beomgyu to keep his balance, while Beomgyu is back to leaning back on the wall. They pull away gasping for air. 

“How do you breathe?” Beomgyu pants.

Taehyun catches his breath, “Through your nose, maybe.”

Beomgyu chuckles but stops himself, looks at Taehyun like he’s committed the worst sin in life, “You’re a liar.”

Taehyun widens his eyes, trying to stop his grin from forming, “No I’m not!”

“Yes you are! I am not your first kiss.”

“No! You are!”

“You’re lying! How did you know to kiss like that then?” Beomgyu pouts.

“Trial and error? Learned from our mistake, I figured we had to move somehow.” Taehyun shrugs, taking his hand off the wall and giving Beomgyu some space.

Beomgyu gasps dramatically, “So you agree it was a mistake!”

“Oh don’t do that! We just had a great redemption, didn’t we?” Taehyun groans, moving to open the door.

“Rude! I’m never kissing you again.” Beomgyu huffs causing Taehyun to turn around to face Beomgyu  _ again. _

“Okay,” Taehyun answers, giving Beomgyu a peck on the lips, “See you tomorrow, hyung!”

Beomgyu’s smile can rival the moon. He follows Taehyun out of his bedroom door and walks him to the door that leads out of his house. Taehyun greets Beomgyu’s family goodbye on the way. At the door, Beomgyu watches Taehyun put his shoes on and waits for him to be done.

Taehyun stands up and turns around to wave at Beomgyu but Beomgyu grabs his hand and pulls him in for a deep kiss that leaves him flustered even after all the kisses they’ve had the entire evening.

“Good night Taehyun, walk home safe.” Beomgyu says with a smile.

“I will, hyung.” He whispers and he pulls away. Looking back at Beomgyu before he exits out the door.

If Taehyun had a skip in his step and a grin that stretches from ear to ear on his walk back to his house, no one would know except for him and the moon. 

  
  
  
  


And maybe Beomgyu, if he decides to tell him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOOO so actually i was inspired to write this exactly a month ago 💀 but i only finished it now which if I think about it, its kinda impressive that i finished a fic in a month *wow*
> 
> a [moment](https://twitter.com/taegyuhourly/status/1317253994809622528?s=21) from this fic that is actually inspired by real life giggles
> 
> umm to the ppl that read this, i hope u enjoyed. had a ball with the last few moments bcuz Um i didnt know how to actually write it 
> 
> good bye and Thank You


End file.
